Not Applicable.
This invention relates generally to exhaust gas cooling systems for vehicles and in particular, to an exhaust gas exit pipe, to a side exhaust pipe retrofit, to a cooling fin, to a cooling fin system retrofit, to an exhaust gas cooling system kit, to a side exhaust pipe retrofit kit and to a cooling fin kit. The invention is particularly well-suited for retrofitting a side exhaust pipe to a vehicle using the vehicle""s original catalytic converters, original Y pipe or H pipe, original headers and manifolds and the original placement of mufflers and for retrofitting a cooling fin system to the vehicle""s exhaust system, e.g., the vehicle""s muffler, Y pipe or H pipe, inlet tube and outlet tube of the muffler, catalytic converter or engine parts, such as,. but not limited to, manifolds, oil pan, engine block, and bell housing.
A most difficult problem is cooling vehicle exhaust gases. Vehicle exhaust gases passing from the engine manifold often reach 900 degrees to 1500 degrees Fahrenheit. Typically the exhaust gases exit from the manifold through the exhaust pipe and enter a muffler with temperatures of 1150-1250 degrees Fahrenheit. Under most circumstances, the muffler temperature (caused by the engine exhaust gases passing through it) in a vehicle does not exceed 1000 degrees Fahrenheit. However during extreme circumstances, such as during hard acceleration of the vehicle, during the climbing of altitude with the vehicle, e.g., going up a steep incline, or mountain, pulling a trailer with the vehicle or driving the vehicle during extreme outdoor temperature, e.g., desert day temperatures, the temperature of the automobile muffler should not exceed 1250 degrees Fahrenheit. The exhaust gases pass through the muffler and then pass out through a tail pipe or through a side exhaust system and then exit from the vehicle. Thus, the exhaust gases also give off their heat to the side exhaust system.
A vexatious problem, largely unattended in the art, is the lack of an exhaust gas cooling system for vehicles which utilizes a side exhaust pipe retrofit on the vehicle and a cooling fin system retrofit. The use of elongate exhaust pipes is known, e.g., see, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,408 to Lawrence, U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,187 to Deremer, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,805,548 and 2,706,014 to Carroll.
Sporty-looking vehicles having a side exhaust system, e.g., xe2x80x9cperformancexe2x80x9d vehicles, are desirable for the car or truck enthusiast who desires the beautiful appearance of a chrome coated side exhaust pipe, e.g., lake pipe, mounted on the exterior side of the vehicle just below the vehicle""s doors. This location of the side exhaust pipe also advantageously places the deep booming sound of the exhaust system at a location on the outside of the vehicle allowing the driver to hear the pleasurable deep booming sound of the engine. The very desirable characteristic of placing the side exhaust pipes in the historic and aesthetically pleasing location on the sides of the vehicle just below the doors of the vehicle, unfortunately poses a heat safety hazard for persons and pets who might come in contact with the side exhaust pipe. Unfortunately these persons and pets may suffer burns to the legs and hands (or legs and paws for pets) from accidentally contacting the hot side exhaust pipe and/or shield. Also, the side exhaust pipe and muffler may be so hot as to ignite combustible materials located near the ground or suspended on vegetation which come into contact with the side exhaust pipe and/or the muffler.
Furthermore, due to the excessive heat build up in the side exhaust pipe, the attractive chrome coating of the side exhaust pipe becomes burnt giving a characteristic xe2x80x9cblues-outxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cblued-outxe2x80x9d appearance or xe2x80x9cbrowned-outxe2x80x9d appearance, as is known to those automobile hobbyists (enthusiasts). By xe2x80x9cblues-outxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cblued-outxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbrowned-outxe2x80x9d, is meant that the chrome coating has a blue black tint to it, rather than a lustrous, shiny chrome appearance.
The excessive heat can also cause deterioration to a vehicle""s exterior, discoloring the vehicle""s paint and wrinkling plastic parts, such as plastic bumpers and plastic ground effects. In addition, due to excessive heating of the entire exhaust system in the vehicle, including mufflers, connecting pipes, clamps, brackets, emission equipment, as well as, the side exhaust pipe, passengers are sometimes inconvenienced, since the excessive heat sometimes creates hot floor pan areas and even hot passenger compartments in the vehicle.
In the past, the industry servicing the performance vehicle enthusiast, e.g., the xe2x80x9cperformance exhaust industryxe2x80x9d, has strived to solve the problem of better performance exhaust with increased horsepower, increased fuel economy, increased torque, increased acceleration and increased life of mechanical parts. The term xe2x80x9cperformancexe2x80x9d means hereinthroughout, that the vehicle (automobile or truck) has less restrictive exhaust gas flow and volume as compared to conventional vehicles. In the art, a performance exhaust system is an exhaust system that provides for increased flow of exhaust gas as compared to typical exhaust system configurations and the performance exhaust system provides for increased sound production as compared to typical exhaust systems for vehicles in a same vehicle class. Also the performance exhaust system is typically constructed of superior materials as compared to typical original equipment in both appearance and durability. Furthermore, a performance system is at least one pipe size larger than the pipe installed at the factory on a given vehicle.
Presently the performance exhaust industry uses exhaust pipes having a tubing inner diameter or pipe diameter, e.g., xe2x80x9cpipe sizexe2x80x9d, of a minimum of 1 and xe2x85x9e inches. The inlet tube and the outlet tube are stock sized to fit the exhaust pipe diameter. The entire performance exhaust industry has desired to use larger diameter exhaust pipes, e.g., 2.25 inch, 2.5 inch, 2.75 inch, 3 inch or greater diameter exhaust pipes, to create better sound and to create a better appearance, e.g., larger exhaust pipes, but has not been able to fully utilize the larger diameter side exhaust pipes because the larger inner diameter causes more exhaust gas heat to pass through to the side exhaust pipes, causing the entire exhaust gas system to become about as hot as the engine manifold itself, e.g., 900 degrees Fahrenheit to 1500 degrees Fahrenheit.
Some prior art, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 2,096,260 to Pavilion has attempted to respond to some of the heat safety problems of placing elongate exhaust pipes alongside the sides of the vehicle, by utilizing heat shields and heat insulation pads to help avoid injuries.
Some prior art has attempted to respond to cooling of automotive engine part using fins for cooling, e.g., for mufflers, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,834 to Bryson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,671,829 to Ledwinka and for oil filters, see, U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,824 to Gasseling, U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,695 to Arleque. None of the prior art has responded with a simple to use cooling fin system retrofit which is easily assembled, which allows selection of cooling fins varying in fin base dimensions, fin spacing, fin height, selection of fin number, and which in the cooling fin design allows for air flow through a portion of the cooling fin itself.
Thus, notwithstanding the many known practical design problems for providing a cooler side exhaust pipe which when made of chrome or plated with chrome does not become burnt, which delivers engine sound to the driver at the driver""s location, which does not result in hot floor pan areas and hot passenger compartments due to the exhaust system and which permits the use of larger diameter side exhaust pipes, the art has not adequately responded to date with the introduction of an exhaust gas cooling system for a vehicle utilizing a side exhaust pipe retrofit and/or a cooling fin system retrofit.
The present invention provides an exhaust gas cooling system for vehicles and in particular, an exhaust gas exit pipe, a side exhaust pipe retrofit, a cooling fin, a cooling fin system retrofit, an exhaust gas cooling system kit, a side exhaust pipe retrofit kit and a cooling fin kit. The invention is particularly well-suited for easily retrofitting a side exhaust pipe to a vehicle using the vehicle""s original catalytic converters, original Y pipe or H pipe, original headers and manifolds, and original placement of mufflers and also for easily retrofitting a cooling fin system to the vehicle""s exhaust system, e.g., the vehicle""s muffler, Y pipe or H pipe, inlet tube and outlet tube of the muffler, catalytic converter or engine parts, such as, but not limited to, manifold, oil pan, engine block and bell housing.
The present invention is advantageously safer for persons and pets who may accidentally contact the side exhaust pipe and/or shield because it is cooler than prior art side exhaust pipes and/or shields.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it is more efficient and economical to use because it preserves the entire exhaust system, including not only the mufflers, but also the connecting pipes, clamps, brackets and emission equipment, by reducing heat related stress caused by expansion and contraction of these mechanical parts.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the chrome coating/finish on the exhaust pipe does not get subjected to the usual temperatures of exhaust gas heat and therefor remains unaffected by the heat damage and remains unchanged as to its color, luster, shine, shape, appearance, e.g., it does not exhibit a blues-out or a browned-out appearance.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that any plastic body parts, chassis parts, or ground effects, e.g., ground moldings (which may extend around the entire perimeter of the vehicle to give the vehicle a low, slick, sweeping look), may be retrofit with the present invention preventing heat stress to the plastic body parts, chassis parts or ground effects themselves or to the exhaust gas exit areas from the excessive heat of the exhaust gas.
Yet still, another advantage of the present invention is that passenger comfort will increase in the vehicle due to the lack of excessive heating under the car, thus preventing hot floor pan areas, and hot passenger compartments due to the exhaust system.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the use of larger diameter exhaust pipes with their attractive performance characteristics are now available to the performance vehicle enthusiasts because the problem of excessive heating of the side exhaust pipe has been solved.
The foregoing, and other advantages of the present invention, are realized in one aspect thereof in an exhaust gas exit pipe comprising: a first portion, a second portion and a third portion. The first portion has a pair of first portion ends and a first portion pipe body extending between the pair of first portion ends. The pipe body has an outside wall, an inside diameter and a plurality of mixing portions. Each mixing portion of the plurality of mixing portions is configured to mix and cool exhaust gases from a muffler of a vehicle, but not to restrict the flow of the exhaust gases. The second portion has a base and an arm extending from the base. The base is fastened to one end of the pair of first portion ends. The third portion has a pair of opposing curved ends and an elongate exhaust pipe middle part extending between the pair of opposing curved ends. One of the pair of opposing curved ends is fastened to the arm of the second portion. The plurality of mixing portions is a plurality of bends with each bend of the plurality of bends bent at a bend angle. The plurality of mixing portions are a plurality of internal mixing fins disposed within the first portion.
Another aspect of the present invention is a side exhaust pipe retrofit for a vehicle comprising: an exhaust gas exit pipe, a first clamp, a mounting strap, a second clamp and a pair of rubber grommets. The exhaust gas exit pipe is as described above. The base of the second portion of the exhaust gas exit pipe is fastened to one end of the pair of opposed ends of the first portion ends at a point of fastening. The other end of the pair of opposed ends of the first portion is fastened to the muffler of the vehicle with the first clamp. The mounting clamp is fastened to both the point of fastening of the first portion and the second portion of the exhaust gas exit pipe and to the H pipe or the Y pipe of the vehicle. The pair of rubber grommets are mounted to the exterior side of the vehicle below a door of the vehicle and to the elongate middle portion of the third portion of the exhaust gas exit pipe with the second clamp. The third portion of the exhaust gas exit pipe includes a shield.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a cooling fin comprising a base and a pair of upright arms extending from the base with one of the pair of upright arms having a lip. The base and pair of upright arms have portions therein forming clamp receiving apertures. The lip of the upright arm is dimensioned to engage with an upright arm of another cooling arm. Each clamp receiving aperture has an arm aperture portion penetrating one of the pair of upright arms and a base aperture portion penetrating the base. The arm aperture portion is dimensioned to permit air flow therethrough when a clamp is engaged through the pair of aligned clamp receiving apertures. The cooling fin further comprises a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped channel having a channel thickness and the base is a rectangular base with the pair of upright arms extending therefrom with the other upright arm of the pair of upright arms having an upper edge spaced from the base. The cooling fin has a pair of channel edges in the base and a pair of aligned clamp receiving apertures penetrating the base and the upright arms of the cooling fin and disposed on the channel edges.
Still another aspect of the present invention is a cooling fin system retrofit comprising: one or more cooling fins and one or more adjustable clamps. Each cooling fin has a base and a pair of upright arms extending from the base with one of the pair of upright arms having a lip. The base and pair of upright arms have portions therein forming a pair of clamp receiving apertures. Each adjustable clamp is dimensioned to engage within the pair of clamp receiving apertures. Each adjustable clamp either by itself or in combination with one or more adjustable clamps is dimensioned to extend around an object to be cooled.
Yet still another aspect of the present invention is an exhaust gas cooling system for a vehicle comprising a side exhaust pipe retrofit and a cooling fin system retrofit both used in a vehicle to cool exhaust gases generated by the vehicle. The side exhaust pipe retrofit and the cooling fin system retrofit are as described above.
A further aspect of the present invention is a cooling fin kit comprising one or more cooling fins, each cooling fin having a base with a pair of upright arms extending therefrom; one of the pair of upright arms having a lip, the base and pair of upright arm portions having clamp receiving apertures portions therein forming a pair of clamp receiving apertures. The cooling fin kit further comprises one or more adjustable clamps, each of the adjustable clamps dimensioned to engage within a pair of clamp receiving apertures of one or more of the cooling fins and each of the adjustable clamps either by itself or in combination with one or more of the adjustable clamps is dimensioned to extend around an object to be cooled.
A still further aspect of the present invention is a side exhaust pipe retrofit kit comprising: an exhaust gas exit pipe as described above, a first clamp, a mounting strap, a second clamp and a pair of rubber grommets. The base of the second portion of the exhaust gas exit pipe is fastened to one end of the pair of opposed ends of the first portion at a point of fastening. The other end of the pair of opposed ends of the first portion of the exhaust gas exit pipe is fastened to the muffler of the vehicle with the first clamp. The mounting clamp is fastened to both the point of fastening of the first portion and the second portion of the exhaust gas exit pipe and to the H pipe or the Y pipe of the vehicle. The pair or rubber grommets are mounted to the exterior side of the vehicle below the door of the vehicle and to the elongate middle portion of the third portion of the exhaust gas exit pipe with the second clamp. The third portion of the exhaust gas exit pipe includes a shield. The side exhaust pipe retrofit kit further comprises a muffler having an inlet tube and an outlet tube at a same end of the muffler.
A yet still further aspect of the present invention is an exhaust gas cooling system kit comprising: a cooling fin kit and a side exhaust pipe retrofit kit, each as described above. The third portion of the exhaust gas exit pipe of the exhaust gas cooling system kit includes a shield. The exhaust gas cooling system kit further comprises a muffler having an inlet tube and an outlet tube at a same end of the muffler. The cooling fin system kit of the exhaust gas cooling system kit further comprises one or more adjustable clamps, each of the adjustable clamps dimensioned to engage within a pair of clamp receiving apertures of one or more of the cooling fins and each of the adjustable clamps either by itself or in combination with one or more adjustable clamps dimensioned to extend around an object to be cooled.
Other advantages and a fuller appreciation of the specific attributes of this invention will be gained upon an examination of the following drawings, detailed description of preferred embodiments, and appended claims. It is expressly understood that the drawings are for the purpose of illustration and description only, and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.